Alfabeto IchiRuki
by Eleonora Kurosaki
Summary: Su relación no se podía definir con palabras, aunque tal vez 28 podrían ayudarles a resolverlo.


Hola Ichirukistas, buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea que sea en tú país según a qué hora estés leyendo esto, bienvenido y gracias por pasarte por aquí a mi nuevo proyecto, tal vez me conozcas y si no me conoces, mucho gusto y espero que me acompañes en este viaje hasta el final, pero sobre todo que te la pases de lo mejor.

Un día y por inspiración en otros fandubs me llego está loca idea, que quise irremediablemente compartir con vosotros y que espero y aspiro no odien, si ya abriste este fic no te salgas XD quédate y dale una oportunidad tal vez te pueda gustar.

En fin les cuento de qué trata, como habréis visto esto es un alfabeto, se tratara de un capítulo por cada letra, no son One-shot separados, es una historia con secuencia, donde una palabra será la principal, debo decir que nada está decidido aún, aunque se exactamente a donde quiero llegar con esto, así que cuando termines de leer, te gusta y se te ocurre una loca idea con alguna palabra de la letra que sigue, o de cualquiera te amaría mucho si me la dejas en los comentarios.

Y pues bueno el capi os dejara en claro por dónde va la cosa, en verdad espero que os guste y que quieran más de este fic.

No os canso más solo me resta decir que: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si lo hicieran habría muchas escenas IchiRuki no muy inocentes que digamos XD) son Propiedad de nuestro trolleador favorito Tite Kubo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A de Armario**

* * *

_Bla bla bla _

Francamente era lo único que su cerebro Lograba registrar, pero ¿alguien podría culparle? Se había pasado toda la maldita noche cazando hollow, había estado tan cansado al llegar a casa en la madrugada que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pervertido de su padre le había dado demostraciones de su "amor" esta mañana, llevándose tremendo golpe en la cara y ni siquiera pudo vengarse del viejo, mismo que se escapo rebosante de felicidad mientras alegaba que su virgen hijo todavía no lo había superado.

Pero ahí no terminaba el asunto o no, se había tropezado, golpeado, rodado por la escalera, no desayunado, casi atropellado, regañado por llegar tarde, fastidiado, exasperado y sí, estaba literalmente a punto de arrancarse todos y cada uno de sus cabellos naranjas, y si Keigo volvía hacer un comentario sobre salir a buscar chicas, le arrancaría la lengua y lo asfixiaría con la misma, está bien eso era un tanto sádico y algo extremo, pero este estaba siendo un muy mal día, mas aunque por sorprendente que pareciera todo su enojo por su repentina mala fortuna mañanera, en realidad no era lo que lo tenía en ese estado de "Voy a matarlos a todos" la cruel realidad es que su pesar tenia nombre, apellido y se encontraba precisamente sentada a tan solo unos metros de él.

Rukia Kuchiki, sí, a amante de los conejos, enana malhumorada y golpeadora experta, precisamente aquella peculiar mujer era la que prácticamente lo tenían él y a su mundo interior de cabeza, no tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que estaba pasando, y es que desde hace un par de meses había estado sintiendo "cosas" por así decirlo, y estaba malditamente al borde de la locura, ya que dichas "cosas" no eran las que un chico debería sentir por su mejor amiga, muy en el fondo sabía lo que estaba ocurriéndole, pero aunque su subconsciente se lo estuviera diciendo a gritos, él era demasiado orgulloso, cerrado y testarudo en ese tema como para empezar siquiera a considerar la idea.

Dirigió una discreta mirada al objeto de su angustia mientras seguía fingiendo escuchar el parloteo de sus compañeros, soltó un suspiro que claramente reflejaba su desgate por la situación, estaba frustrado pero y como más se puede estar cuando de repente, a la chica que cambio tu mundo, y detuvo tu lluvia interior, la única capaz de animarte de una patada, se iba transformando poco a poco de una nakama incondicional, compañera, amiga, en una mujer hermosa, perturbante, y en contra de su orgullo una mujer malditamente sensual, y eso era exactamente el punto de su problema.

Por Kami era un joven sano, se podría decir que físicamente normal con 17 años, cursando su último año de preparatoria y aunque había pasado toda su pubertad refundiéndolas en lo más profundo de su ser, Sí joder tenia hormonas que literalmente se soltaban y brincaban como desatadas cuando se aproximaba o veía a la shinigami, siempre había sabido que tenía una conexión y un vinculo muy cercano a ella, pero esa era una barrera que nunca se había preparado para traspasar.

Ichigo suspiro otra vez ahora enojado consigo mismo, ¿Cuándo carajo había perdido el norte en la situación? Él no podía andar sintiendo semejantes estupideces, a lo mejor la perversión de su padre ya le estaba llegando. _Deja de engañarte Kurosaki _le grito su subconsciente y es que si eso fuera cierto, la pelinegra no sería el único blanco de su obsesión, estaría al mismo grado que sus hormonales compañeros, vaya que Kami lo librara de aquello preferiría pelear otra vez en contra de Aizen, que andarse arrastrando tras cualquier falda que se le cruzara por enfrente.

Sí, estaba realmente perdido y lo sabía, intuía que solo sentiría aquel sudor, cosquilleo en el estomago, estupidez momentánea y principalmente comportarse como enajenado con Rukia, y si eso no era un signo de que sus sentimientos poco a poco se estaban transformando, los nada santos sueños que había empezado a tener eran prueba más que irrefutable de aquello.

_Mierda _en qué carajo estaba pensando era su amiga, no podía ni debía dejar que sus idioteces llegaran más lejos, todo ese asunto era demasiado complicado y lo más sano era dejarlo por la paz, el joven se giro hacia sus amigos con la intensión solida de olvidarlo cuando algo calo profundo en su ser, y fue un sonido ligero nada escandaloso, una pequeña risa de la joven que estaba empezando a cambiar su mundo otra vez, la miro por quien sabe qué vez en la mañana, y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran en una discreta sonrisa apreciativa mientras se volteaba del todo, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dejar de pensar así de fácil en ella?

* * *

Rukia se encontraba totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su nakama, y ahora no podía prestarle menos atención a ello, se estaba divirtiendo mucho en los pocos momentos que tenia para compartir con las otras chicas que se encontraban en su clase, y lentamente había descubierto lo increíble que resultaba alejarse un rato de su círculo generalmente rodeado de hombres, relajándose con una tranquila platica de mujeres, y bueno ese era su día de suerte desde que la maestra se estaba encargando de calificar sus trabajos, les había dado el permiso de que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran aclarándoles que al primer escandaloso lo echaría fuera (indirecta claramente dirigida hacia Keigo), así que ellas permanecían en silencioso cotorreo en las primeras bancas del salón, mientras los hombres se habían reunido en la parte trasera inmiscuidos en sus asuntos, _Bha hombres_.

Intento seguir el hilo de las ocurrencias que les contaba Inoue, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el destello naranja que había resaltado en su vista periférica y logro percatarse de un Ichigo a espaldas de ella, claramente intentando no saltarle a Keigo encima por sus impertinencias, pero lo extraño era que su mirada había reflejado un gesto triste y melancólico, que dada las circunstancias que había estado viviendo hace un tiempo no hubiera sido sorprendente para alguien que supiera de aquello.

Hace un par de meses que toda pelea, guerra y amenaza por fin había terminado, habían librado una de las peleas más sangrientas, difíciles y oscuras que la Sociedad de Almas en todos sus siglos de existencia siquiera se hubiera atrevido a imaginar, existieron gran cantidad de bajas, amigos, conocidos, compañeros, inocentes y demás habían perecido a causa de la invasión Quincy, habían vivido ciertamente momentos de espantosa angustia que incluso ahora, provocaban en ella algunos escalofríos, y no era para menos ya que si no hubiera sido por todos aquellos que lo dieron todo, la paz y tranquilidad que ahora mismo experimentaban hubiera sido seguramente imposible.

Volteo un poco más para fijarse en como la espalda de Ichigo vibraba sutilmente seguro a causa de una risa, y logro vislumbrar como a sus costados se encontraban Chad y Uryu con expresiones discretamente divertidas, mientras un Keigo dejaba salir cascadas de sus ojos, y fue entonces cuando su semblante se relajo un poco, _quién hubiera dicho_, que luego de lo sucedido aquellos tres estuvieran cómodamente sentados disfrutando de aquel momento, cuando por unos instantes se habían odiado inimaginablemente, y es que la desesperación que vio en los ojos de Chad, Orihime e Ichigo cuando se enteraron quien precisamente se erguía como futuro líder Quincy era una expresión que jamás olvidaría, odio, dolor, rabia y traición se mesclaron en uno mismo durante la batalla final, luego todo fue angustia hasta que el joven de lentes había confesado la verdad de sus intenciones.

Y aunque estaba segura de que Ichigo por su fastidioso orgullo jamás lo reconocería, sabía que lo había inundado la alegría y la paz que lo llevo junto a Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, su Nii-sama, ella misma y todos sus demás aliados, a ganar orgullos y dignos aquel fiero enfrentamiento, mas aunque todos hayan participado el indiscutible héroe era aquel testarudo, cabeza dura, infantil, necio y exasperante shinigami sustituto.

Aquellos meses también habían sido reveladores, varias historias y secretos salieron a la luz en el tiempo justo para que las piezas de aquel intrincado rompecabezas que eran sus vidas se ajustaran por completo, y el destino en sus casos había tenido maneras muy extrañas de obrar, aunque otra vez Ichigo era el merecedor del pasado más complicado del que ella hubiera escuchado, es decir su madre era una Quincy comprometida con el papá de Uryu y casi convertida en un hollow.

¿Cómo carajo uno enfrenta eso? Aunque al fin entendió el porqué del poder y las habilidades de su amigo y como Aizen había tenido que ver con él desde antes de que naciera, además su padre era un shinigami asunto que no resultaba ninguna novedad, pero rayos era un capitán que abandono todo por una casi desconocida.

Ahora que lo pensaba no resultaba tan descabellado pensar en lo parecidos que eran padre hijo, ya que en su caso con el pelinaranja prácticamente el también se enfrento a varios peligros en su primera vez en la SS, no tanto por una desconocida pero sí por alguien con la que compartió un corto tiempo pero lleno de sucesos, que los marcaron de por vida, y bueno todo eso sumado a otros detalles que en conjunto debieron haber sido una verdadera bomba emocional para Ichigo, la verdad siempre se recriminaría el hecho de que no estuvo en ese instante para apoyarlo o intentar animarlo.

Recordaba lo ansioso que se mostro mientras permanecían en los dominios del Rey y el joven a solas le había confesado todo aquello, la taladraba hasta hoy la mirada insegura que le había dedicado cuando le revelo su lazo sanguíneo con Kaien-dono, y lo sorprendido que se había mostrado cuando ella le dijo que no se atreviera a pensar que aquello había tenido o tendrá que ver entre ellos, jamás se le ocurriría contaminar sus vivencias con Ichigo con los confusos sentimientos que había albergado ya varios años atrás, eso era aparte, no tenía que ver, un leve sonrojo acudió a su rostro cuando recordó el cálido abrazo que había recibido del peli naranja luego de aquello, el enigmático momento que habían compartido, nunca habían estado así de cerca, salvo la vez que el la había rescatado de convertirse en un mounstro mientras peleaban sobre un Sereitei petrificado.

El reconfortante calor que sintió en ese entonces, se reprodujo con los mismos complicados matices e implicaciones que conllevaba, y estaba más que segura que si uno de los empleados no hubiera tocado provocando que se soltaran como si quemaran y saltaran a un lado como resortes, no se habría separado de él, es más se hubiera hundido cada vez más en aquel contacto que la alejaba de toda preocupación y la hacía sentir feliz, totalmente rodeada de luz.

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el seño molesta consigo mismo, muy bien sabia que debía dejar esos pensamientos de lado, Ichigo la había abrazado por que eran muy buenos amigos ¿verdad? Y fue un momento de debilidad emocional para ambos, no debía darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto, para ella estaba prohibido imaginarse que el sustituto albergara complicados sentimientos hacia ella, además de poco probable sería imperdonable una falta de esa magnitud contra su familia y el lugar de donde pertenecía, el era humano y ella un alma, no era igual a él y aunque las desconocidas emociones que querían salir desesperadamente de su corazón le gritaran que debía hacer algo que aclarara su desordenada percepción de la situación, su conciencia le decía lo contrario.

No valía la pena.

Dañar a tanta gente y a ellos mismos en un caso totalmente perdido, él merecía tener una vida tranquila y por más que quería dársela siempre ocurriría alguna circunstancia que obligaba a ella y a toda la SS depender de él buscando su ayuda, y aunque por diecisiete meses había vivido como alguien "normal" definitivamente supo que no le gustaba aquello, por eso había hecho hasta lo imposible por ser escuchada y devolverle sus poderes, pero aunque él ahora estuviera contento, ella jamás se perdonaría el haber cambiado así su destino, ahora el seria un joven a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, con mejores calificaciones, amigos relativamente ordinarios, aunque Keigo no entraría ni en esa categoría, y sobre todo tal vez, solo tal vez, una bonita novia, fue entonces cuando Rukia miro de reojo a Orihime.

Los sentimientos de la jovial y atrabancada joven no eran ocultos para nadie salvo para el objeto de ellos, y eso era algo que sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué, le preocupaba, ella era según media población masculina el ideal de mujer y vamos hasta en el mismo otro mundo era considerada una belleza, dulce, linda, perfecta para cualquiera y según su sub consiente que hoy al parecer quería fastidiarla, perfecta para Ichigo, recordaba claramente como cuando todos corrían hacia el joven luego de que este obtuviera la victoria, ella se había literalmente lanzado a sus brazos con lagrimas resbalando de sus ojos, pero si hubiera sido solo eso no habría problema, el asunto era que él la había consolado y acariciado el cabello dulcemente intentando calmarla, y eso aunque no lo reconociera había sido como una Zampakuto clavada directo al pecho, a ella en cambio solo le dedico una mirada, que no correspondió apartando la suya inmediatamente, luego de aquello sintió claramente como buscaba sus ojos luego de separarse de la voluptuosa muchacha, pero ella no se atrevía a darle la cara, no quería que viera el dolor reflejado en ellos, sabía que estaba mal, que era una especie de traición, pero por Kami-sama había querido darle un empujón a la castaña y alejarla a toda costa de él.

Es por eso que se sentía horrible, y por lo mismo no se había comportado de esa forma con la fresa, ahora después de aquella vista estaba segura de que aunque inconscientemente el idiota de Ichigo correspondía los sentimientos de Inoue, a la final había terminado su lucha sin siquiera pelear, quiso golpearse en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su cabeza estaba mentalizando, ¿qué parte de Ichigo Kurosaki es solo tu amigo no había quedado clara? Eso era imposible, él no sentía nada por ella, ella tampoco por él y asunto arreglado ahí terminada toda la cosa.

—e…etto.. Kuchiki-san ¿qué opinas? —La voz de una de los ocupantes de sus pensamientos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe, y por las expresiones de las demás féminas que la rodeaban ya le habían estado llamando por mucho tiempo, y ella ni cuenta se había dado _Bien hecho Rukia pierde el tiempo en estupideces, _molesta por su auto ataque sarcástico decidió intentar averiguar que era lo que le preguntaba su amiga.

—Lo siento Inoue-san estaba distraída me repites la pregunta.

—Oh.. no te preocupes solo preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo en ir este sábado al cine con nosotras. —Para Orihime había sido obvio el desfile de gestos que pasaron por la cara de su amiga, desde la nostalgia, hasta la alegría pasando por la preocupación, enojo y finalmente una mueca triste y desolada, por eso es que había llamado su atención, para alejarla de lo que sea que la tenía en esas condiciones, si estaba orgullosa de su nueva manera de alejar a las personas de lo que los acongojara.

Los ojos de la shinigami brillaron ante las posibilidades, amaba esos lugares y con todo lo que se suponía eran sus deberes y con lo tensa que estaba su relación con Ichigo no había podido ir, además si salían solo ellas, era una buena escusa para alejarse poco a poco del sustituto.

—Cla..claro, me encantaría. — Aunque el tartamudeo no paso desapercibido, las jóvenes lo dejaron estar pero su cerebro y su corazón no lo hicieron ¿alejarse de Ichigo? ¿Enserio? Kami-sama ¿eso lo había pensado ella? Mejor dicho ¿podría hacerlo? La punzada en su corazón le dio la respuesta _¡NO! _No podría, el chico era una parte indispensable de ella, aunque durante toda su historia juntos las separaciones habían sido inevitables, siempre había estado ahí la esperanza de un reencuentro, ni siquiera cuando el sustituto perdió sus poderes esa llama se apagó, el fuerte lazo que los unía y del que estaba totalmente consiente pero ignoraba su profundidad, la hacía mantenerse esperando, y más el hecho de que nunca Ichigo en sus despedidas le decía adiós, sino un simple Ja ne, que según él _no importaba las veces que lo repitiera, esa no sería la última, así que ¿qué importaba?_

Se permitió sonreír tristemente ante el recuerdo mientras intercalaba la mirada entre Ichigo y Orihime, muy en el fondo sabia que sus sentimientos se estaban transformando, pero también sabía que debía pararlo mientras se pudiera, aun si tuviera que destrozarse el corazón perdiendo todo lo que tenía con el pelinaranja, haría acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, temperamento Kuchiki y lo que fuera por el bien de Ichigo y el de todos los que eran importantes para ella, agacho la cabeza y se permitió perderse por un momento en la plática que se daba frente a ella.

* * *

—Muy bien muchachos vuelvan a sus lugares. —Ichigo suspiro aliviado al escuchar las palabras de su profesora, al contrario de calmarse todos los chicos habían terminado con lo poco de salud mental que le quedaba ese día, y ni siquiera habían salido al receso por lo que le faltaban casi la mitad de sus clases, gimió internamente al recordar que esta sería la última semana medio pacífica que tendrían, la próxima iniciarían todas las locuras del final del año escolar, aunque por un lado podría sacarle provecho a eso, ya que entre exámenes finales y de ingreso a la universidad, su trabajo de shinigami, y los festejos de graduación, se mantendría ocupado y su cabeza dejaría de maquinar tonterías.

Sonrió ante la palabra graduación, pronto por fin terminaría el instituto y aunque le daba nostalgia por el hecho indiscutible que los últimos años ahí habían sido los mejores y los más interesantes de su vida, era hora de avanzar a una nueva etapa, la verdad no se preocupaba por sus amigos, desde que todos posiblemente se quedarían juntos por el hecho de apuntar principalmente a la Universidad de Karakura, se había enterado de eso hace poco, al parecer tenían sus razones para quedarse en su ciudad natal y bueno para él la decisión fue tomada hace mucho, es decir no estaba listo para dejar su casa aún, bueno sí, se la pasaba maldiciendo y peleando con el viejo y a decir verdad a veces le daban ganas de salir corriendo, pero sus hermanas eran otra cosa, el era su hermano mayor y debía protegerlas de los holow, pero sobre todo ya que estaban creciendo también debía cuidarlas de algo mucho peor que un monstruo, _los chicos_, que Kami se apiadara del pobre incauto que quisiera acercárseles aunque sea un centímetro, probablemente sus amigos y familia no verían con buenos ojos, que el saltara encima de los cuerpos mutilados de los pretendientes.

Se distrajo un momento de sus pensamientos cuando Ochi-sensei paso por su lado dejando su trabajo, su seño fruncido desapareció un momento viendo su calificación, un gran cien por ciento lo saludaba en una de las esquinas y eso era muy importante desde que necesitaba eso exactamente paro no suspender, alzo la vista y vio que su sensei le regalaba una sonrisa misma que no pudo evitar devolver aunque en mucha menor intensidad, _lo había logrado_, y es que con todo lo de la guerra contra los Quincy, habían perdido meses de clases y aún se preguntaba como carajo Urahara logro acomodarlo todo de tal manera, que cuando se presentaron por fin a la escuela, todos estaban resignados a que les dieran una patada y tuvieran que repetir el curso, más nadie espeto Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo -que se gano un golpe cuando se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo-, se acordaban de su ausencia, de hecho hasta tenían calificaciones, no muy buenas, pero las tenían, incluso hasta en Chad se noto la sorpresa.

Miro de reojo a sus compañeros, Orihime prácticamente saltaba en su asiento seguramente también lo había conseguido, Chad levando un pulgar en su dirección gesto que él respondió con un asentimiento, los demás se veían felices así que no se preocupo, un poco más adelante estaba Ishida quien lo miro con suficiencia, claro era más que obvio su buena calificación y el gesto que le dedicaba gritaba _"No fue nada difícil, soy mejor que tu" _por lo que Ichigo frunció el ceño, le viro la cara y pudo jurar que escucho una risa burlona.

Vaya que esto se sentía bien, es decir estar todos ahí, sin rencores, sobre todo con el idiota de Ishida no lo reconocería ni por qué Rukia dejara de atormentarlo con sus espantosos dibujos, pero cuando lo vio mientras se iba con el bando contrario, le afecto bastante, le había costado mucho llegar al nivel de confianza que tenia con sus amigos, nunca al que tenia con Rukia claro, pero le confiaría su espalda y lo mas que preciado que tuviera en su vida a cualquiera de ellos, y es por eso que antes de la batalla final cuando el _señor costuritas _se había presentado revelando que no era un imbécil traidor, se dio el gusto de darle el puñetazo de su vida, y le hubiera seguido si no fuera que Renji y Urahara lo detuvieron, en fin luego de los dramas, las cursilerías, entre otras cosas, habían ganado y para todos fue una de las victorias más grandes de sus vidas, pelearon por todos aquellos que perecieron, por aquellos que seguían aquí, por ellos mismos y por su honor.

Cuando todo había terminado medio mundo se le había lanzado encima para felicitarlo, Inoue en especial le salto con lagrimas en los ojos, al principio le incomodo y bastante, pero no la iba empujar tampoco era tan bruto, la joven era muy sensible, así que trato de consolarla lo mejor que pudo, cuando al fin se retiro enfoco su vista en Rukia, le desgarro verla herida y evidentemente agotada, mas le valía a los malnacidos que le habían hecho eso estar muertos, porque si no era así el los descuartizaría lentamente, lo raro y que hasta hoy le molestaba era que cuando intento conectar sus miradas, ella se lo había negado, algo que jamás ocurrió, luego de eso intento innumerables veces hablar con ella a solas, cosa que tampoco consiguió, después tuvo que regresar a casa, ni siquiera su despedía fue como las de antes es decir ella le dijo nos vemos y se fue de un _Shunpo_, y eso no funcionaba así, luego le tomo tiempo controlar sus nuevos poderes dentro de su cuerpo, para no mandar a volar la ciudad y desde ahí tan solo hace una semana la enana se había dignado en regresar y francamente le alegraba bastante el hecho que la hayan nombrado encargada de Karakura por tiempo indefinido.

Ahora que lo reflexionaba una corriente diferente se instalo entre ellos desde que tuvieron esa platica en los dominios del escuadrón Cero y el Rey Espiritual, decir que se sintió al borde del colapso en ese momento era poco, estaba espantado de la reacción de Rukia ante sus recién descubiertos parientes sobretodo con su difunto teniente, más al ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando dijo su nombre, se sintió un estúpido por sentir celos de un muerto que era su _¿primo?_ Pero como siempre Rukia lo había tranquilizado y como estaba pensando antes sus sentimientos ya estaban revueltos, es decir no pudo controlar ni sus impulsos, ni su cuerpo cuando jalo a Rukia hacia él y la abrazo realmente fuerte, como queriendo fundirla con él, dicho pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse y es que si no los hubieran interrumpido el hubiera perdido el control bajo otro tipo de _impulsos, _la mirada de muerte que le dio a ese sirviente fue épica, tanto que el pobre literalmente había corrido por su vida.

Fijo su vista a su lado y la encontró con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el pupitre, antes no se fijo en ella en busca de su calificación dado que a Rukia le valía la escuela, aunque desde que volvió se había propuesto no deshonrar a su honorable familia, además que la experiencia de graduarse a ella le resultaba "fascinante", miro a su sensei que escribía en la pizarra y decidió intentar hablar con ella, encontrarla cabizbaja no le agradaba nada.

—Oe… enana. —Intento susurrar lo más bajo que pudo y como respuesta obtuvo nada, Rukia no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso, seguía imperturbable en la misma posición. A lo mejor se había dormido es decir ella estuvo persiguiendo Hollow la noche anterior, o tal vez como muy a menudo estaba pasando lo estaba ignorando.

Su falta de paciencia era legendaria y al tercer susurro llamándola y siendo olímpicamente ignorado se arto y decidió tomar su brazo e intentar moverla. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como se encrespaba como un gato y rápidamente retiraba su brazo _¿Desde cuándo Rukia se tensaba por él o por su toque?_

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono exasperado para cualquier persona sería un claro indicio de que no tenía ganas de hablar. Pero vamos, quien la estaba llamando era Kurosaki Ichigo, mismo que estaba frustrándose bastante rápido y lo que más le enfurecía era que seguía sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada. —Déjame en paz ¿No vez que estoy prestando atención?

Rukia Kuchiki interesada en la clase _¿enserio?_ Tal vez la patada que le dio el viejo había sido tan fuerte, que le provocaba alucinaciones.

—No me hagas reír. —Sonrió por lo bajo al verla resoplar visiblemente molesta, y es que la prefería así, sentirla lejana no era un terreno conocido, y provocarse el uno al otro era casi una necesidad. —Aunque el estirado de tu hermano seguro estará orgulloso.

—Lo que tú digas Ichigo.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que algo no andaba bien, le había dicho estirado a Byakuya y ni uno solo de sus cabellos se movió, en el fondo sabía que debía esperar a después, empezara madurar en cuanto a Rukia se refería y hablar con tranquilidad, ya que sea lo que fuere que la atormentaba, bien podía ser algo grave.

Pero Ichigo no conocía la delicadeza y paciencia menos cuando se trataba de ella, por lo que, perdiendo toda noción de donde se encontraban, hablo un "poco" más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

—¡Maldición enana! ¿Cuál es tu estúpido problema?

—¡Kurosaki, Kuchiki! —_Mierda. _Fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente al ver a una fúrica Ochi-sensei mirándolos fijamente, y a juzgar por su expresión y las de sus compañeros, ya llevaban bastante rato haciéndolo.

—Tal vez quisieran compartir con la clase su problemita de pareja. —Y ese venía siendo el momento, en el que los gritaban que ese no era su tipo de relación, pero ninguno dijo una palabra. Ella solo estaba con la mirada puesta en su escritorio, mientras Ichigo la taladraba con la suya. —¿Nooo?

—Lo sentimos. —El pelinaranja se hundió en su asiento, avergonzado hasta la medula y que sus compañeros siguieran viéndolo y la maestra tuviera un gesto de suspicacia no ayudaba en nada.

—De acuerdo. —Bueno tal vez este era su día de suerte y ella los dejaría ir sin hacer alboroto. —Ya que se ve su incansable deseo de estar cerca y no pueden separarse, les encantará quedarse luego de clases y limpiar _¡juntos!_ El salón. —Olvídenlo.

La campana al fin sonó, dando paso al tan esperado receso que fue recibido con un suspiro colectivo. Y ahora sí no había manera que el dejara las cosas así, hablaría con ella así tuviera que arrastrarla, cuando se volteo dispuesto a encararla, se topo con un asiento vacío y a una apresurada Rukia _escapando _por la puerta.

—Espera un segundo enana.

—Tengo cosas que hacer Ichigo.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Jodida situación, jodida enana, jodido mundo, si seguía así de estresado, a este paso terminaría dándole un derrame antes del final del día. Desde que Rukia se fue dejándolo solo en medio del salón, no había aparecido hasta la última hora, haciendo su teatrito con lágrimas falsas y todo, alegando que le dolía la cabeza.

Por supuesto, todos se tragaron el cuento sin una pisca de duda por su historia, de hecho le habían perdonado un par de trabajos que a ellos les tomo prácticamente dos Horas. _¡Condenada mentirosa! _

Esa última hora fue prácticamente lo mismo, ella en su mundo y él intentando averiguar lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas? Era algo que al parecer jamás lograría entender, y es que por Kami, era Rukia, su amiga, jamás habían necesitado grandes discursos, su manera de solucionar los problemas era, ella lo golpeaba, él la insultaba y listo, aunque a decir verdad los encuentros de sus ojos, eran mil veces más efectivos que cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez ese era el problema, que la enana jamás lo vio a los ojos y es que era en ese momento cuando todo su ser era expuesto al otro, lo que dada sus personalidades era incomodo, pero en demasía reconfortante.

Se recargo levemente en la puerta del armario de limpieza, donde acababa de dejar los útiles de aseo que había utilizado para cumplir con su castigo, preparándose psicológicamente para pasar otro rato a solas con la shinigami, y sintiéndose totalmente ridículo e irritado por parecer colegiala nerviosa de quince años.

Decidió que al mal paso darle prisa y se dirigió al salón, donde seguramente Rukia estaría terminando su trabajo.

* * *

—Maldita sea. — mascullo por lo bajo. — ¿Porqué tienen que hacer estas cosas tan altas?

Que ridícula situación, ni saltando, ni con nada había logrado terminar de borrar esa maldita pizarra

— ¿Qué carajo haces Rukia? —La pequeña shinigami respingo y por poco terminó cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba haciendo un precario equilibrio, ya estaba bastante irritable por los sucesos recientes y que el imbécil de Ichigo presenciara esta ridícula situación no ayudaba nada.

—Mi parte del castigo. ¿Estás ciego o solo te has vuelto más idiota? —Quería largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, de hecho había realizado un excelente trabajo desapareciéndose y saltándose las clases, pero antes de que la última diera inicio, se dio cuenta de que si no aparecía el peli naranja iría a buscarla, y a exigirle una explicación con la que no contaba, y bueno en caso de que la tuviera tampoco tenia o estaba dispuesta a dársela.

—Yo no soy el que se para en una silla a punto de colapsarse, para limpiar una simple pizarra. — Una venita salto en su frente ante el comentario. ¿Dónde estaba un hollow cuando se le necesita? Precisaba a uno de esos para que se lo tragara y la dejara tranquila.

—Nadie pidió tu sabia opinión. —Le soltó lo más ácidamente que pudo. —Solo cállate y ya.

Sí, tenía que cumplir con ese absurdo castigo del cual ella ni siquiera era responsable, es decir todo se habría evitado si solo el imprudente de su nakama supiera cuando dejarla sola o cuando cerrar la boca, y se suponía que le había dejado lo más difícil a él, con la ligera esperanza de que ella terminaría rápido y saldría volando del lugar, pero cuando tomo el borrador se dio cuenta de su actual problema, por lo que opto sentarse y esperar que el sustituto se fuera e idear una manera de darle solución.

Pero el idiota se tardo una eternidad, hasta parecía que lo hacía apropósito, cuando al fin se fue cargado los útiles de aseo, intento de todo, pero lo más cercano era una de esas sillas, tomo dos borradores y se dispuso a terminar lo más rápido que pudiera, de tal manera que Ichigo no la hallara en aquellas circunstancias, pero lastimosamente no lo había conseguido, para nada.

Mientras más quería darle fin a esto, más parecía que le faltaba una eternidad, pero bueno, no era nada sencillo borrar a dos manos y evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo al mismo tiempo, al parecer el pelinaranja también lo noto ya luego de casi caerse por segunda vez escucho un grito de su parte.

— ¡Dame eso! yo lo haré. —Más que una petición, y gracias al rudo tono usado, eso a los oídos de la shinigami había sonado a orden y era más que mundialmente conocido, lo que provocaba en ella que el Kurosaki le ordenara cosas.

— ¡Este es mi trabajo! —Sonrió complacida al escuchar el gemido de dolor del pelinaranja, a quien un proyectil en forma de borrador le había dado de lleno en la cara. —Y puedo hacerlo sin ninguna ayuda. Se volteo rápidamente luego de darle una última mirada airada, más que dispuesta a terminar con esta estupidez lo más rápido que pudiese.

Maldita sea no alcanzaba ¡Y estaba parada en una estúpida silla! Vamos, sabía que era pequeña, pero que tuviera que realizar malabares para limpiar una pizarra era ridículamente humillante.

Sentía claramente la mirada de Ichigo clavada en su espalda, aunque cada vez que ella volteaba el supuestamente estaba de lo más concentrado hasta en una mosca, pero menos en ella, seguramente se estaba burlando cada vez que no lo veía. _El muy maldito._

—Si sigues así, no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana. — _¡Niñato insolente! ¿_Qué se creía? quizá esta vez debía lanzarle algo más duro que el borrador.

—Nadie te pidió que te quedaras. —Gruño en respuesta, estaba cansada y molesta, además estar ahí, sola con él, no le ayudaba demasiado. —Puedes largarte cuando quieras.

—Créeme que no me hace ninguna ilusión estar aquí. —Rukia apretó los dientes, sino le gustaba estar ahí con ella, o le molestaba su presencia, pues que se fuera, no lo necesitaba _¡para nada!_ —Pero Ochi-sensei nos castigo a los_ dos_, y si no salimos de aquí los dos, nos hará esto por un mes.

—Mira fresa, si lo que quieres es fasti…. —Las palabras se le cortaron del golpe al darse cuenta del fuerte tambaleo de la silla por el giro brusco que había dado, lo que por lo visto desencadenaría en una inminente caída.

—¡Rukia! —Un ligero jadeo fue lo único que pudo expresar al escuchar su nombre en un leve grito, pero antes que ella realmente pudiera intentar algo para evitar darse de cara contra el piso, sintió algo duro pero cálido bajo sus manos, y tardo solo un segundo el darse cuenta que estaba completamente recargada contra el pecho de Ichigo.

— ¿Estás bien enana? —La pelinegra sintió claramente como vibraba contra su mejilla, los algo acelerados latidos de su corazón, los brazos fuertes rodeándola protectores, posesivos, sin intensión alguna de dejarla ir.

—Aja. —Era la tercera vez que lo tenía así de cerca, como cuando la salvo luego de atravesarla con su Zampakuto, o cuando le confesó los secretos de su familia y origen, pero ahora no había nadie, no existía razón para alejarse, no tenían porque separarse.

Un escalofrío igual que si algo frio le surcara la espalda la recorrió al sentir el aliento de Ichigo en su cabeza, no le era familiar ese sentir, aquella sensación de docilidad, quería hundirse en aquella comodidad, perderse en aquel calor.

Sabía que si se movía todo terminaría, pero deseaba ver aquellos ojos, intentar entender a través de él lo que pasaba, y cuando lo hizo encontró miel liquida fija en ella, totalmente encandilada por aquellos orbes encendidos lo único que le paso por la mente, era que los quería más cerca.

Lo escucho jadear bajito, como si quisiera reprimirse, pero al contario de alejarla la hizo fijar la vista en sus labios, ¿A qué sabrían? ¿Le harían honor a su nombre? ¿O tal vez al chocolate que tanto le gustaba? No sabía que se había apoderado de ella pero, quería comprobarlo por sí misma, darse el placer de descubrir su sabor y textura.

El era siempre tan retraído en aquellos temas, tal vez nunca había probado los labios de una mujer, quizá ella podría ser la primera. De repente sus rostro estaban muy cerca, sus alientos mezclándose, separo los labios para que el del joven le llegara de lleno y aquello termino de embriagarla, lo necesitaba, _ahora._

Solo unos centímetros antes de que mandaran al demonio todo y sus labios se unieran la silla termino de resvalarse, haciendo que la shinigami cayera y que irremediablemente Ichigo se fuera de espaldas con ella encima.

Ambos con los rostros sonrojados graciosamente del mismo tono del cabello de su amigo, que le daría un ataque al verlos así, se quedaron sin habla y claramente con las habilidades motrices anuladas.

Por fin al salir de aquella situación, la mente de Rukia volvió a pensar claro y quiso darse unas cuantas bofetadas, obviamente ella no había sido la única con la culpa de lo sucedido, pero estaba mal, lo reflexiono mucho ya, jamás podrían pertenecerse el uno al otro.

Con el corazón en la garganta y un nudo en el estomago se levanto rápidamente de un Ichigo visiblemente boqueado y sin saber cómo reaccionar, ahora mismo le valía el mundo, quería salir de ahí, buscar un lugar seguro hasta que las piernas dejaran de temblarle, hasta que el recuerdo del aliento de Ichigo dejara de atormentarla, dejara de hacerla querer tenerlo cerca otra vez.

Avergonzados hasta la médula mascullaron algunas disculpas y se dirigieron fuera del salón, con rumbo directo a su hogar, dejando un lugar vacio donde una pizarra mal borrada fue la única testigo.

* * *

Caminaban rumbo a la salida, y aún después de unos minutos el pelinaranja no lograba comprender el por qué de lo que había sucedido, miro disimuladamente sobre sus hombros y notó como la morena le seguía con la cabeza gacha, ni siquiera podía adivinar su estado de ánimo en sus facciones

Sabía que había sido un accidente, pero por un momento antes de que perdieran el equilibrio, ámbar y violeta se habían fundido en un intercambio que había mandado vibrantes descargas eléctricas por su columna y Dios Santo, si no se hubieran separado juraba que el mismo habría eliminado el ese pequeño espacio entre sus labios.

Sintió como claramente Rukia le daba vía libre, de hecho ella había sido la primera en acercarse y el había estado más que gustoso en dejarse hacer, en descubrir cómo se sentiría y..

Un momento ¿qué mierda estaba pensando?

De acuerdo sabía exactamente donde tenía la cabeza en ese instante, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, lo primero era solucionar esa distancia que se estaba creando cada vez más con Rukia, y luego podría pasarse un día entero reflexionando acerca de lo otro, aunque la perspectiva de terminar con una más que segura jaqueca no era demasiado atractiva.

Volvió a arriesgar una mirada sobre su hombro, notando como la morena seguía en el mismo estado y se molesto un poco al pensar que todo era culpa de ella, si no se le hubiera dado por hacerse la señorita misterio y no decirle que pasaba, sobretodo corriendo cada vez que él le preguntaba o se acercaba, no estuvieran en esta situación.

Pues bien estaba harto le iba sacar el ¿por qué? de su actitud sea como sea, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de que esta vez no se le escapara, ¿en su casa? ni hablar el loco de su padre los fastidiaría hasta el cansancio, ¿su habitación? Menos, ella era capaz de lanzarse por la ventana, ¿un parque o un lugar fuera? No, sería muy vergonzoso además que no sabía que esperar, capaz y se ponía a golpearlo en medio de todo el mundo, cuando ya se le estaban acabando las ideas, vio una puerta y la reconoció enseguida, ahora sí tenía una buena idea de cómo lograr hablar a solas con ella.

Tal vez si el calor que irradiaba su rostro se extendía por todo su cuerpo y se derretía en un charco sobre el piso, el sentimiento de vergüenza que cargaba consigo desaparecería, cinco centímetros, solo aquella pequeña longitud era lo que separo sus labios de los del pelinaranja hace un rato, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, ahora también se repetía una y otra vez como estuvieron a punto de besarse, ella e Ichigo, y ella había estado más que dispuesta, es más ella había iniciado el acercamiento. _¡Que locura! _

Ya se estaba hartando, era muy consciente de que aquella no era la forma correcta de manejarlo, pero nadie debería juzgarla, ella nunca paso por aquello, era comprensible _¿verdad? _Enserio debería dejarlo ya, estaba más que segura que solo debía darle un pequeño motivo más y el sustituto le saltaría encima exigiéndole por medio de insultos que le dijera lo que ocurría. Antes de que pudiera seguir con aquella línea de pensamientos.

Por segunda vez en el día se encontraba tirando de su brazo pero no para que le hiciera frente.

Rukia tardo un par de segundos en acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad luego de que la jalaran sin nada de delicadeza dentro de un, esperen ¿Un armario? Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo realmente o mandar al diablo al culpable, sintió la presión y el calor del cuerpo que la mantenía atrapada contra una estantería, donde claramente podía oler los productos de limpieza, siendo en general y todo junto una experiencia para nada cómoda.

—Ahora si me vas a decir qué carajo pasa. — Rukia soltó un ligero jadeo ante la voz enojada en un tono que jamás le había escuchado, una extraña combinación entre furioso, dolido y frustrado. —Me la he pasado todo el jodido día tratando de hablarte y tú te la has pasado huyendo.

—I..Ichigo. — Tartamudeo un poco tenerle tan cerca de nuevo en tan poco tiempo la estaba turbando. Y entendía la pregunta, jamás se habían comportado así el uno con el otro, pero esto era demasiado vergonzoso y tampoco es que le iba a decir exactamente lo que pensaba, además que se creía el mocoso al tenerla así.

—Ichigo nada. —El agarre en los hombros se hizo más fuerte cuando la sintió pelear contra él. —No quiero oír que nada salga de tu boca, más que lo que te estoy preguntando.

—Imbecil, idiota suéltame. —Empezaba a alzar la voz que se creía el desgraciado para tratarla así. —Ya te dije que no pasa nada y si piensas que sí, pues te jodes.

La pequeña shinigami trato de librase del agarre durante un tiempo, donde intento patearlo, golpearlo, incluso morder su brazo pero cada uno de sus intentos fue frustrado y extrañamente Ichigo se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo viéndola forcejear, ahora estaba totalmente cansada, la mala noche, los sentimientos confusos, sus constantes huidas y el incidente de hace un rato le pasaron factura y ese gigai era demasiado débil en comparación con el adolescente, así que se calmo y desistió completamente de su plan de escape.

—¿Terminaste? —Hablo por fin el sustituto tratando de ver su rostro en la oscuridad.

—Cállate. —Quería sonar molesta pero los jadeos mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración se lo impidieron completamente.

Durante los siguientes minutos permanecieron así dentro de aquel espacio cerrado donde solo se escucharon las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, no sabían que decir ni que más hacer y para ellos que no solía hacer falta mucho para saber todo lo que el otro pensaba, resultaba confuso no tener ni idea del terreno que pisaban.

Ya la tenía acorralada, pero y ahora ¿Qué?, el joven estaba en blanco no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo comenzar con esto, definitivamente debería convertir a la anticipación y la planificación en sus nuevos pasatiempos.

Sentía como sus respiraciones se iban acompasando y se transformaban en el único sonido a su alrededor, y cuando se relajo un poco, por fin tomo noción de donde y como se encontraban.

La tenía una vez más cerca de él encerrándola, rodeándola con su presencia, los recuerdos de hace un momento volvieron asaltarlo, disimuladamente bajo su vista hacia los labios de su compañera, eran pequeños pero generosos, y fue inevitable preguntarse ¿a qué sabrían? ¿Serían tan suaves como se veían? ¿Conocerían los de otro hombre?

Aquella última cuestión extrañamente lo hizo enojar, Rukia tenía bastantes años a su costa, tal vez si pudo experimentar, cosa que él no había hecho aún, ante esto un rugido amenazo con salir de su pecho.

_Nadie. Nadie maldita sea, _tenía derecho de probar lo que era suyo.

La necesitaba cerca, no sabía que se había apoderado de él, pero pese a cualquier oposición de su mente, el deseo de aplacar el fuego que ahora recorría su cuerpo era lo primordial. Desecho las alarmas que daba su mente sobre ese repentino arranque posesivo y lo que este implicaba y empezó acortar la distancia.

—¿Q…qué haces? —Sentía su aliento cepillándole los labios, su cálido cuerpo acorralándola, estaba perdida, ambos lo estaban.

—No tengo idea. —Respondió jadeando.

Era insoportable, quería tantas cosas en ese momento, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, con su delicado –aunque engañosamente frágil- cuerpo contra el suyo, le deleitaba los temblores que la recorrían, y su ego creció al saber que él los provocaba.

El cosquilleo en su estómago crecía y los labios le picaban ante la anticipación, _quería besarla, _y el reconocimiento le llego de golpe, pero ¿qué importaba? Nadie lo veía, y él quería, además no parecía que ella fuera a negarse.

Lentamente como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a detenerlo, la sujeto con una de sus fuertes manos de la cadera, mientras la otra se encargaba de de alzar su barbilla para que, como había sucedido en el salón, sus ojos se perdieran en los suyos.

_¿No tenía idea? _¿Cómo se supone que alguien no sepa lo que hace? Quería empujarlo. _¿Enserio quería? _Sí claro que quería, bueno ese era su objetivo hasta que lo sintió moverse.

Lentamente como permitiéndole alejarse, las manos del sustituto dejaron de acorralarla, para sujetarla de la cadera y barbilla haciendo que su rostro brillara en rojo.

Tal vez hubiera existido una ruta de escape a esto, tan solo si ella no lo hubiera mirado a los ojos.

Nunca había visto aquella intensidad, ese extraño brillo que resaltaba más gracias a los pequeños azas de luz que se filtraban por las rendijas.

Se miraron muchas veces en el pasado, con curiosidad y extrañeza en su primer encuentro, enojo, diversión e irritación en sus peleas, angustia y dolor cuando el otro estaba herido, esperanza y anhelo en sus despedidas y encuentros.

Pero jamás con aquella desesperación y deseo mezclados con algo que no supo descifrar y se dejo hacer, esos ojos ámbar la hipnotizaron tanto, que no advirtió cuando el pelinaranja se acerco tanto como para empezar a rozar sus labios contra los suyos.

No la estaba besando pero ese simple acto provoco un millar de sensaciones que en todos sus años de existencia nunca conoció.

Y hasta ahí quedo la resistencia, las dudas quedaron para después. Un escalofrío de puro placer le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la lengua de Ichigo se paseo una vez por sus pequeños labios, dejándola temblorosa e inestable, preparándola para lo que ambos deseaban.

Lo vio suspirar a través de ojos entreabiertos, claramente maravillado por el extraño momento que estaban viviendo, nadie la había tocado así, nunca dejó que nadie se acercara tanto, pero hoy quería llegar más allá, quería descubrir lo que las rodillas flojas, la presión en su vientre, la fascinante sensación en sus húmedos labios que dejo ichigo al lamerlos y las corrientes eléctricas significaban.

Deseosa lo espero mientras se acercaba nuevamente, amistad, obligaciones, principios y familia no tenían cabida en aquella burbuja de sensaciones y sentimientos, en la que ambos se sumergían cada vez más.

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, un poco más y dejarían fluir toda aquella tensión que desde hace tiempo los estaba ahogando. Un poco más y no habría marcha atrás, cerró los ojos completamente rendida a las sensaciones, vibrando entre los brazos del joven, quería esto, en ese instante quería esto más que nada en el mundo.

Ichigo vio fascinado como la shinigami se dejaba vencer, y él no aguantaría mucho más, las agradables punzadas en su estomago, el extraordinario sabor que se arremolinaba en su boca luego de lamer sus labios, era demasiado para él. Jamás pensó que sería participe de un acto así, y que aquello sería tan malditamente placentero, bueno sabía que algún día pasaría, pero que fuera con Rukia, que su pequeña amiga le provocara esto, era lo que lo tenía maravillado.

Le gustaban los retos y la Kuchiki estaba completamente repleta de ellos, imito a su compañera y con ojos entrecerrados se acerco más que dispuesto a cumplir con aquella misión que le indicaba la mente y le exacerbaba los sentidos, probar de lleno eso labios, introducir su lengua en aquella boca impertinente, profundo, tan profundo como para robarle la voz.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí adentro? —Ambos shinigamis se quedaron paralizados y tan pálidos como el papel. —Kurosaki ya veo por fin decidiste hacer un movimiento en Kuchiki, la verdad ya te estabas tardando.

¿Podía existir una peor forma de ser avergonzado?

Es decir que te encuentren mientras filosofas y tienes un dilema sobre tus sentimientos, encerrado en un armario con la chica que los provoca, acorralándola contra una estantería después de casi besarse por segunda vez y que encima de todo quien los encontró sea tu profesora seguida por una caravana conformada por el consejo estudiantil, cuyo presidente era el cuatro ojos de tu amigo, que dicho sea de paso te estaba mostrando la mejor y más arrogante de sus sonrisas burlonas.

Pues en realidad sí la había.

E Ichigo Kurosaki decidió eso justo después de que Rukia Kuchiki abriera la boca.

—Suéltame. —La escuchó gritar mientras lo empujaba y sacaba un pañuelo para secarse las falsas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que corría detrás de Ochi-sensei y usaba ese tonito mojigato que él detestaba. —Eres un pervertido Kurosaki-Kun

Las miradas acusatorias de los presentes le dijeron que después de todos estos años y luego de todos sus esfuerzos, esta vez sí su reputación se había ido al carajo, enseguida busco los ojos de la morena en busca de una explicación, pero al ver la pose satisfecha de Rukia solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_Maldita enana._

* * *

Oooookey ¿Cómo ha estado eso? ¿Queréis continuación? Espero que os haya gustado y que no me quieran golpear con tanto intento de beso fallido, pero quería darle el pie a que todo suceda, no los puedo lanzar a escenas lemon a la primera, (aunque yo tanto lo quiera) y pues va en una línea que espero no os moleste que se salte de todo el lío maravilloso en el que se encuentra el manga, pero francamente no se por donde lo va a llevar mi adorado Tite-sam, solo espero y aspiro que mi Quincy favorito no sea un traidor, yo aún conservo la fe en que algo trama mi señor costuritas (pone una sonrisa cada vez que lo escribo).

En fin aquí abajo hay un lugar donde pueden desahogaros y darle con todo a la crítica constructiva, amo leer lo que piensan me hace sentir un poco más cerca de vosotros y créanme es estresante sentirse solo y no tener con quien fangirlear, a veces pienso que soy la única en mi país que le gusta el IchiRuki, pero bueno no os guardéis nada y dejádmelo aquí abajo, muchas gracias si llegaste hasta este punto, nos leemos pronto.

_Por un mundo lleno de Aliens Pervertidos, Personajes Literarios y Shinigamis Sustitutos_

_Eleonora _


End file.
